Fantasías, fantasías
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Todos los integrantes del panteón griego y del nórdico han sido invitados por Dionisio, el dios del vino, a una bacanal en la que podrán dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones y hacer que se cumplan sus más recónditos deseos. ¿Hasta que punto llegarán?
1. Chapter 1

**Relato basado en un juego de RPG titulado "Festival de Dionisio" cuyas escenas quedaron incompletas. El punto de vista de Hilda es enteramente de mi invención, el resto del texto es una adaptación a lo escrito y a las ideas que originalmente surgieron de los usuarios que llevaban a los demás personajes, en particular las de mis queridas amigas, Laura Suky (Shaka) y Katt (Hera/Dionisio). **

**Este cuento describe una situación hipotética y la acción gira en torno principalmente a los personajes nombrados. ****Aparecen también varios otros personajes que no han salido aún en la serie animada ni en el manga.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Capítulo 1**

La fiesta estaba celebrándose en la arboleda de Simila, cerca del monte Aventino. Todos los caballeros, guerreros, generales marinos, dioses y demás integrantes tanto del panteón griego como del nórdico habían sido invitados por Dionisio, el dios del vino. Dionisio quería que todos los presentes pasaran un buen rato, que pudieran dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones e intentaran hacer realidad sus más recónditas fantasias.

Ya tan sólo quedaba saber si caerían en las tentaciones ofrecidas por su anfitrión y si lo hicieran, ¿hasta qué punto llegarían?

El dios del vino estaba sentado en su trono de oro rodeado de sus sirvientes y sostenía un racimo de uvas en su mano derecha mientras daba la bienvenida a sus invitados con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso y andrógino rostro.  
Cada invitado era recibido con una copa de oro cargada del más delicioso y extasiante vino dulce para empezar aquella antigua tradición.  
Sus ojos no perdían detalle de quienes estaban allí presentes mientras que sus sirvientes se encargaban de cargar jarras cargadas del delicioso producto de la vid mezclado con la miel de los dioses y rellenaban las copas de los invitados que lo solicitaran. Ambos productos eran verdaderas delicias capaces de causar el mayor placer a cualquier dios o mortal que se aventurara a probarlos.

Varias doncellas repartían coronas de laurel y de flores y antes de que llegaran los invitados se habían dispuesto centros de mesa elaborados con flores del más delicioso perfume. Otros encendían velas aromáticas y aceites en las alturas del templo que entre los cortinajes de seda respladecían dando un toque de privacidad y sensualidad aún mayor.

La primera invitada en llegar fue la diosa Hera, quien sonrió al recordar otra ocasión en la que el dios más joven la había invitado a una de sus fiestas. La reina olímpica quedó de nuevo impresionada al ver las molestias que el anfitrión se había tomado para que esta velada fuera inolvidable gracias a su buen gusto en cada detalle y la exquisita sensualidad latente en el lugar.

Sonrió complacida cuando un fauno le entregó una copa de oro que contenía el rojizo vino de tan embriagante aroma que Dionisio fabricaba.  
Se fue directa a él y besó suavemente su mejilla a modo de saludo. Coquetamente colocó sobre su cabello una cascada de hermosas florecillas y Dionisio, como buen anfitrión, ordenó que los músicos comenzaran a tocar una exquisita melodía en honor a la bella diosa. Unos sátiros se les acercaron ofreciéndoles una botella cargada de dulce aceite aromático que ambos recibieron con una sonrisa, en anticipación a los placeres que la noche estaba a punto de ofrecerles.

Quizás a muchos les extrañaría la presencia de Hera en este lugar pues durante varios milenios había sido fiel a Zeus a pesar de no haberse visto correspondida de la misma forma. Sin embargo, desde hacía mucho tiempo a nadie parecía importarle un ardite el que se mantuviera fiel a un dios tan mujeriego y ese fue el motivo principal por el que la diosa decidió que había soportado bastantes humillaciones y que finalmente, decidiera pagarle con la misma moneda. Eso sí, al contrario que Zeus, se comportaba muy discretamente y siempre procuraba que sus interludios ocurrieran cuando andaba ocupado en alguna escapada de tipo amoroso. Por lo tanto, con su marido fuera de escena, esta fiesta le ofrecía numerosas posibilidades y una excusa perfecta.

Hera se despidió momentáneamente de Dionisio y tomó su lugar en un diván cercano desde el cual tendría una vista magnífica de todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Uno de los primeros mortales en presentarse a tan variopinta reunión fue Shaka de Virgo, el guardián de la sexta casa del Santuario de Atena. Su presencia allí tambien constituía una gran sorpresa pues normalmente pasaba su tiempo guardando la casa que le correspondía por su signo o meditando solo o con sus pupilos en el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos. No obstante, Shaka sabía que si rechazaba venir sin tener una buena excusa, se arriesgaba a ofender no sólo a Dionisio, sino a las demás deidades allí presentes. Todos sabían quien era este caballero y eran conocedores de su enorme poder, por lo cual siempre les había producido curiosidad el encontrarse frente a frente con un mortal tan excepcional y, ¿para qué negarlo?, aparte de sus habilidades a más de un dios o diosa no les pasaba desapercibida la gran belleza física de la que este hombre era poseedor.

Shaka no deseaba correr el riesgo de antagonizar ni a deidad ni a mortal y no porque temiera por su propia vida, sino porque ello repercutiría en la diosa a la que servía y ya bastantes problemas habían tenido hasta entonces en el Santuario. Aunque se tratara de una ocasión informal, como el fiel guardián que era, decidió asistir a la fiesta ataviado con su armadura en vez de simplemente con ropajes normales o su túnica de meditación y siguiendo su costumbre, sus enigmáticos ojos azules permanecían ocultos bajo sus párpados.

Nada más llegar, tomó una copa de delicioso vino de manos de un sátiro y aceptó gustoso las flores que unas doncellas le ofrecieron, tras lo cual se dirigió al anfitrión para agradecerle su invitación. Dionisio le devolvió el saludo, le instó a que disfrutara de la fiesta y se disculpó pues debía atender al resto de invitados que estaban llegando, entre los cuales se encontraban otro caballero de oro y uno de los guerreros de Asgard.

Unos segundos después, la atención del caballero rubio se centró en la bella reina olímpica, cuya presencia sintió al llegar.

—Diosa Hera, no esperaba verla— le saludó educadamente elevando su copa con la suya mas sin beber de ésta.

—Ni yo esperaba ver al caballero de Virgo y mucho menos en este lugar— respondió ella sonriendo tras haber escuchado sus palabras. También pensó, algo maliciosamente, que sería interesante el ver durante el curso de la fiesta si en verdad el epíteto de "hombre más cercano a los dioses" era merecido o no—. Veo que tus compañeros han comenzado a llegar, así que no te retendre más.

Le sonrió con cortesía y luego de hacer un ademán gentil con su copa regresó a su diván, desde donde miraba a los que estaban llegando y su atención se centró en alguien que le llamó poderosamente la atención: una joven valquiria y eso la hizo recordar a su hermano Poseidón. Hera suspiró profundamente y casi con alivio de que aquel capítulo de la vida el dios de los mares hubiese terminando, ¡fue algo tan bochornoso!... no obstante, ese no era el momento para pensar en agua pasada.

Acarició con cuidado los rizos del fauno que estaba junto a ella y continuó disfrutando de la música, alejada un poco de los mortales al igual que Dionisio, para marcar su lugar como divinidad.

Mu, que acababa de llegar, se fue a saludar al anfitrión. Al igual que su compañero de armas, se presentó a la fiesta para no ofender a los dioses y porque pensó que seguramente el resto de sus compañeros lo harían también. Se sintió casi embriagado por la majestuosidad del lugar y su sensualidad, tanto, que estuvo a punto de rechazar una copa de aromático vino que le ofreció uno de los sátiros más juguetones, sin embargo, terminó aceptándola junto con un ramito de flores y un aceite de aroma afrodisíaco.  
Suspiró y dio un vistazo a lo largo del lugar hasta que se fijó que la persona con la cual entablaba conversación Shaka, nada más y nada menos que la diosa Hera, lo cual le pareció de lo más curioso.

Algo más tarde vio a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados ataviada de forma un tanto exótica para aquel lugar, para quien fue una verdadera sorpresa el que se le permitiera aceptar una invitación de este calibre. No obstante, por motivos que sólo a él concernían, Odín decidió hacer una excepción y pidió a Hilda que fuera en su lugar pero sin darle explicación alguna acerca de este tema, lo cual le resultó muy curioso. Una vez que se hubo marchado su señor, comenzó a barajar todas las probabilidades y creyó que la más acertada era que el padre de los dioses del norte siempre se ha limitado a consumir hidromiel, que al rechazar todo tipo de alimentos y ofrecerlos a los lobos que siempre le acompanaban por doquier quizás ofendería a los dioses griegos.

Gracias a los conocimientos del seid que el dios le transmitió antes de que partieran a la arboleda de Simila, Hilda invocó a la diosa Freya para que alguna de sus valquirias tomaran su lugar durante el ritual y con las formalidades ya completadas, partió hacia la fiesta.

No tardó mucho en llegar allí montada sobre la grupa de Sleipnir y tan pronto como puso los pies en el suelo, uno de los sirvientes del anfitrión le ofreció una copa del brebaje por el que su señor siempre ha sido tan famoso. Notó el delicioso aroma que emanaba y ciertamente, su calidad debía ser exquisita pero antes de catarlo, Hilda preferió observar los alrededores ya que también sentía una muy fuerte curiosidad por saber quién más había sido invitado.

Vio que entre los invitados había una bellísima mujer de largos cabellos rojos poseedora de una cosmoenergía poderosísima, de quien no creía que se tratara de una mortal; varios hombres jóvenes, entre los que estaban un chico de cabellos cortos y oscuros y otro de largos cabellos rubios vestido con una armadura dorada que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

_¿Es éste chico uno de los afamados caballeros de oro de Atena?_ pensó Hilda.

Al desviar momentáneamente la mirada del joven rubio, pues hubiera sido de muy mala educación el seguir mirándolo tan fijamente, notó que otro de cabellos largos y lilas estaba algo oculto de las miradas de los demás, pero cuando se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida fue cuando vio a uno de los hijos de Odín: Mime de Benetnasch. Por un momento le enfureció el verlo puesto que recordaba nítidamente la última escenita que tuvieron en palacio. Tuvieron una discusión fortísima en la que salio a relucir el tema del anillo de los nibelungos y descubrió que algunos de los dioses guerreros la veían como incapaz de llevar a cabo las labores encomendadas por Odín.

El mero pensar en la época en que llevaba incrustado el anillo de los nibelungos le producía un terrible dolor que llevaría a cuestas de por vida y que desde entonces había tratado de hacer enmienda por su terrible comportamiento, no era suficiente para algunos guerreros divinos. Ni Mime ni Alberich le habían perdonado lo ocurrido, a pesar de que este último presenció el momento en el que se vio en apuros y ni tan siquiera se molestó en avisar a los demás. No obstante, la joven se recompuso rápidamente y aunque ésta fuera una ocasión informal su conducta reflejaría la del panteón nórdico, por lo tanto, disipó aquellos negros pensamientos, sonrió algo maliciosamente y no se puso a su vista justo entonces.

Quizás Mime se daría cuenta por sí mismo de que estaba allí o quizás no, pero por ahora, a Hilda le divertía observar a todo el variopinto grupo que se había formado, además de que las normas de cortesía demandaban que primero fuera a saludar al anfitrión.  
—Señor Dionisio, en nombre de Odín os agradezco enormente vuestra invitación.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras con el dios, la joven se apartó de él, algo indecisa sobre a quién más dirigirse.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Hilda— oyó decir la joven.

Hilda se volvió para ver de quién se trataba pues aquella voz le era desconocida y cuando lo tuvo de frente, su primera impresión fue una muy favorable pues este caballero evidentemente no descuidaba sus deberes hacia la deidad que servía. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero las trazas de cosmoenergía tenían algo familiar, al igual que el diseño de su armadura, la cual era completamente dorada y poseía una hermosa piedra roja. Era muy diferente a las de los guerreros divinos pero igualmente llamativa.

Recordó que hacía ya algún tiempo, cuando Syd estuvo en el Santuario atacó a un hombretón que también vestía una armadura completamente dorada, pero aquella tenía una forma completamente diferente pues aquel hombre era mucho más fornido, más alto y su casco tenía un cuerno a un lado.

El muchacho tenía una copa de vino en la mano y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Aquello le pareció un tanto peculiar pero creyó que tal vez fuera ciego o tuviera algún impedimento visual. Aunque era improbable que fuera un problema muy grave, de hecho, varios de sus dioses estaban permanentemente lisiados: Odín era tuerto pues tuvo que dar un ojo a cambio de poseer el don de la profecía; Thyr, el dios de la guerra, era manco porque para poder controlar al lobo Fenris tuvo que poner la mano en su boca y el animal, que era hijo de Loki, se la mordió arrancándosela de cuajo y Holmdur, el hermano gemelo de Baldur, era ciego.

La joven sacerdotisa sonrió al oír aquel cortés saludo y al tener la oportunidad de observar más de cerca las facciones de aquel hombre.  
—El placer es mío. Aunque yo estoy en desventaja puesto que no conozco su nombre, ¿estoy acaso en presencia de uno de los caballeros atenienses?

Shaka la observó atentamente mientras aquella mujer lo miraba con interés. Se dio cuenta que Hilda se fijó principalmente en sus ojos e intuyó por pasadas experiencias el motivo: la mayoría de la gente tendía a pensar que era ciego por llevar siempre los ojos cerrados.  
—Discúlpeme —dijo mientras descubría sus pupilas—. En efecto, señora, soy un caballero de Atena. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Shaka y soy el guardián de la sexta casa.

Hilda se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida cuando abrió sus parpados y dejó al descubierto los más bellos irises azules que jamás había visto. Se sintió algo avergonzada, no por pensar inicialmente que el chico fuera ciego sino más bien porque quizás lo había estado observando demasiado fijamente.  
Hilda pensó que era una verdadera lástima que normalmente los tuviera cerrados pues el chico, ¿para qué negarlo?, le parecía guapísimo.

—No tiene porque disculparse, Shaka —le dijo en tono pausado— de hecho, quien debería hacerlo soy yo por haber hecho una suposición incorrecta.

No le preguntó por qué lo hacía, supuso que debía ser simplemente una costumbre suya o tal vez una de sus técnicas de combate y aunque únicamente fue por un instante muy efímero, se dio cuenta de que la cosmoenergía de Shaka era muchísimo más poderosa de lo que aparentaba ser. Otro detalle que había despertado su interés era el que un muchacho de aspecto europeo, que no se hubiera visto fuera de lugar entre los guerreros vikingos, tuviera un nombre oriental.

Aunque era cierto que podía haber invocado a Hugin y Munin o haber hecho uso de sus conocimientos del seid para averiguar lo que necesitaba saber, aquel no le pareció el momento mas oportuno para hacer algo así, ya que se suponía que estaban en una fiesta y debían respetarse las treguas existentes, sin cometer acciones que tal vez pudieran ser interpretadas como un acto de agresión. No obstante, Hilda maldijo internamente su ignorancia con respecto a los caballeros de mayor élite de Atena pues a los únicos que hasta entonces había visto en persona eran los cinco de bronce que lucharon contra los guerreros divinos y según supo después también vinieron con ellos dos jóvenes guerreras, cuyos rostros permanecían ocultos tras una máscara en todo momento y un niño pelirrojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Antes de que su señora llegara a aquel recinto, Mime había estado dando pequeños sorbos a aquel delicioso vino que le había sido ofrecido por uno de los sátiros, uno cuyo sabor no era siquiera similar a los que de la Tierra, porque incluso los vinos más añejos y caros quedaban como burdos líquidos al lado del que estaba en aquella copa dorada. Danzaba entre los sátiros, o mejor dicho, trataba de esquivarlos, al igual que a aquellas doncellas que lo rodeaban en círculos al ritmo del baile que había comenzado espontáneamente.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y entre los presentes se encontraba una hermosa mujer pelirroja que le hizo un gesto de brindis. Mime le devolvió el ademán con igual amabilidad, notando que aquella no era una mortal. Se acercó a ella con gran curiosidad y la saludó cortésmente antes de dirigirse a Dionisio pero apenas hubo pronunciado las palabras protocolarias a su anfitrión se llevó una gran sorpresa porque justo entonces había notado la presencia de Hilda y recordó con disgusto la "charla" que tuvieron unas noches antes en palacio.

Tuvo que resistir la tentación de saludarla con un insulto debido a la cólera que le daba el verla, pero supo mantener su autocontrol porque sintiera lo que sintiera por ella, aquella mujer era su superior. Tenía que guardar las apariencias en público, al menos dirigirle algunas palabras meramente para mantener la cortesía que debía haber entre ellos.

Sin embargo, algo le intrigaba, _¿por qué diantres había aceptado Hilda el venir a esta fiesta?, _que él supiera la sacerdotisa se tomaba demasiado en serio sus obligaciones como para dejar su puesto así como así. No obstante, Mime apartó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y prefirió dirigir su mirada a otro invitado que había en las cercanías: un hombre muy apuesto de cabellos cortos y oscuros al que dirigió un amable saludo y una sonrisa coqueta, pensando que si el resto de los invitados fueran así de interesantes ni la existencia de Hilda podría evitar que se divirtiera en aquel festejo.

Entre tanto otra persona se acercó a Hilda y Shaka, se trataba de un joven de cabellos oscuros que había visto poco después de entrar en este recinto y que también debía conocer a Shaka y al joven semioculto por la manera tan familiar en la que los saludó. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo que se identificó como Shura de Capricornio.  
—Es un placer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Hilda y me imagino que usted es otro de los caballeros de oro, ¿no es cierto?

Aqul hombre asintió y la saludó amablemente antes de retornar su atención a la copa de vino que Dionisio le dio al llegar.

—Ruego que disculpen mi ignorancia pero raramente tengo la oportunidad de salir de Asgard —comentó la joven a modo de disculpa pues aunque sabía a que deidad servían, le era imposible identificar a los doce dorados a simple vista pues anteriormente no los había visto en persona.

Fue entonces cuando Mime se les acercó, simplemente porque antes de empezar en serio a divertirse debía quitarse de encima la engorrosa tarea de saludar a la regente. Hilda lo vio acercarse con una cara de disgusto que a duras penas ocultaba y estaba segura de que a Mime le resultaba una enorme sorpresa el verla allí. No obstante, el chico tenía unas dotes de actor excelentes pues su expresión cambió casi de inmediato y le ofreció un saludo mínimamente protocolario, pero con eso no engañaba a Hilda porque aquellos corteses gestos y palabras tan sólo servían para guardar las apariencias ante los demás.

—Mime, espero que estés disfrutando de la fiesta. La música es excelente —respondió la joven tratando de buscar un tópico de conversación neutral.

—Procuro divertirme, señorita Hilda. Espero que usted también disfrute esta noche.

Mime levantó su copa a modo de brindis mientras que se retiraba hacia uno de los divanes, tendiéndose en éste mientras probaba el vino. Al verlo alejarse Hilda pensó que era una lástima que el guerrero arpista sintiera tanto desprecio por ella, pero como ya le dijo en palacio que mientras no le montara una mala escenita en público, no se preocuparía demasiado por lo que Mime dijera. También le parecio irónico que en este lugar fueran los caballeros extranjeros los que le mostraran más cortesía que uno de los siete jarls de Asgard.

**Aclaración: Las palabras y acciones de Mime fueron originalmente escritas por Alannis, otra de mis amigas. Yo simplemente me he limitado a hacer algunas modificaciones a su texto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Los sirvientes de Dionisio esparcían deliciosos y sutiles perfumes por toda la estancia, desde el techo llovían delicadamente pétalos de todo tipo de flores y las vigas dejaban escapar exóticos aromas maderosos. La decoración simplemente era exquisita mientras que la comida y las bebidas en oferta estaban dispuestas sobre las mesas de forma que hasta la persona más apática estaría tentada a probarlas. Todo obviamente había sido ideado para enardecer los sentidos y despertar hasta los más recónditos instintos de los allí presentes.

Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia el que se estuviera comportando así, a Hilda en cierto modo, le divertía el que Mime tuviera que morderse la lengua en público y disimular que estaba molesto. Los sutiles cambios en la entonación de su voz y el reflejo de sus ojos le parecieron un libro abierto pues a pesar de su gentil y delicado aspecto Mime podía ser un guerrero temible cuando se sentía lo suficientemente provocado. No obstante, se comportó como un perfecto caballero e incluso respondió amablemente a sus comentarios, aunque sus palabras le sonaron tan falsas como un duro de cuatro pesetas.

El caballero de Capricornio invitó a Hilda y a Shaka a seguirle justo cuando se presentó un simpático jovencito de cabellos castaños que pidió a Shura que se le acercara. Era otro ateniense, uno de los de menor rango, que también los saludó y que después se fue hacia el otro grupito de invitados que estaba cerca tras haber hecho una no muy sutil sugerencia al décimo guardián. Shura quedó un poco azorado y pidió al otro chico que se calmara, que la fiesta no había hecho más que empezar. El caballero de Capricornio se disculpó con Shaka y Hilda puesto que acababa de ver a otra persona que le llamó la atención y se fue a su encuentro.

Hilda apartó algunos pétalos que habían caído sobre su cabello y mientras seguía conversando con Shaka no escapó a su atención el que llegara un hombre moreno, alto, con aspecto severo y algo lúgubre. Evidentemente era otro de los dioses y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber quien era aunque nunca antes lo hubiera visto porque el aura que le rodeaba hablaba a gritos (en sentido metafórico, claro está). Este era Hades, el señor del Inframundo, otro de los viejos enemigos de Atena.

Aún no había probado gota alguna de alcohol pero la atmósfera de este lugar le estaba empezando a causar efecto porque además de la curiosidad que la invadía acerca de la identidad de la bellísima diosa pelirroja, desde el primer momento en el que entabló conversacion con él, le resultaba muy difícil el poder desviar la vista del caballero de Virgo. La joven valquiria se sentía atraída enormemente por su belleza física y el aura de misterio que parecía rodearle.

—Ella es la diosa Hera...—respondió Shaka a su muda pregunta.

_¡Qué caballero tan habilidoso!, es tan listo como el mismísimo Heimdall, _pensó ella al responder a una pregunta que no había formulado con palabras.

La sacerdotisa de Odín se sintió momentáneamente azorada pues los informes acerca de las habilidades psíquicas de este caballero no mentían y se preguntó si le habría estado leyendo el pensamiento directamente.

Desde niña la habían acostumbrado a no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos en público y a mantenerlos, incluso aquellos más recónditos, bajo control. Es más, a pesar de que prácticamente se pasaba la vida rodeada de hombres guapísimos que estaban bajo su mando, hasta entonces había sido más que capaz de ocultar cualquier signo de atracción física o sexual. Prueba de ello era que aunque en Asgard seguían corriendo rumores acerca de ella y Siegfried, ambos siempre mantuvieron una distancia protocolaria y ni él ni ella nunca se habían atrevido a cruzar la línea que iba más allá de la relación entre un superior y su subordinado.

No obstante, Hilda, haciendo gala de sus exquisitos modales, agradeció a Shaka el que le revelara de la identidad de la bella diosa, que era ni más ni menos que la reina del Olimpo. Hera los saludó con una breve reverencia y ambos mortales devolvieron su saludo.

Incluso en las lejanas tierras de Asgard, se había oído hablar de la benevolencia de lo diosa Hera hacia aquellos que deseaba favorecer, al igual que de su terrible afán de venganza contra quienes la ofendieran. Su rostro mostró una efímera sonrisa al notar la similaridad de carácter entre ella y la diosa nórdica que en una ocasión prácticamente redujo a un flan a Thor, el dios del trueno: Freya, que no dudó ni por un instante en decirle que se las apañara él solito para recuperar su martillo y cinturón que le habían sido robados por el gigante Trymm. ¡Ni el mismísimo Odín hubiera sido capaz de obligarla a actuar en contra de su voluntad!.

Aunque Hera era hermana de Poseidón, Hilda se llevó una muy favorable primera impresión y se prometió a sí misma que no debía marcharse de allí sin haber tenido la oportunidad de entablar conversación con la diosa.

Salió de su momentáneo ensimismamiento al oír como el tono de voz de Shaka cambiaba al mencionar al señor del Inframundo, el cual acababa de saludar a su sobrino Dionisio. Por suerte, el joven recobró su compostura casi enseguida pues notó que a Hilda la mención de aquel nombre o algo en conexión con él debía estar evocándole algo no muy agradable. Shaka estaba en lo cierto, la sacerdotisa estaba recordando lo ocurrido posteriormente al tiempo del anillo nibelungo cuando estaban reconstruyendo Asgard y a los atenienses les tocó luchar de nuevo. Según las noticias que les llegaron fue una época terrible para el Santuario, hasta la misma Atena tuvo que sacrificarse para poder derrotar a su tío y evitar que todo el planeta fuera convertido en un infierno viviente.

—Supongo que, al menos por hoy, todos podríamos limar asperezas, ¿no le parece señorita Hilda? —preguntó Shaka antes de que los pensamientos de ambos comenzaran a ponerse demasiado lúgubres. Se refería también a la decidida tensión causada por el intento de Mime de Benetnasch por no insultar a aquella a quien debía pleitesía, aunque para notar eso no era necesario ser poseedor de grandes poderes telepáticos. La tensión entre la representante de Odín y sus guerreros era real, al menos entre aquel pelirojo y ella. Saltaba a la vista.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Shaka —dijo seguido de unas risas—, me esperan suficientes problemas cuando regrese a mi tierra. Además, Odín me encomendó que tratara de disfrutar de la fiesta y uno no desafía al padre de los dioses así como así.

—Tiene usted razón, aunque en nuestro caso no ha sido Atena quien nos ha permitido venir... —el rubio curveó los labios en una ligera sonrisa al responder a Hilda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La diosa Hera seguía recostada en su diván acariciando delicadamente a uno de los hermosos faunos que deleitaban con su bella música a los presentes. Algunas doncellas, instruidas por Dionisio, se aseguraban de que tuviera a mano cualquiera de los delicados manjares, frutas y aceites aromáticos que se le antojaran. Hera sonreía complacida con las atenciones que estaba recibiendo y también porque estaba disfrutando de ver al grupo tan variopinto de invitados que habían llegado a la fiesta.

Sonrió al caballero de Capricornio devolviéndole el saludo y al de Aries, notando los característicos puntos en la frente que le denotaban como un lemuriano, al igual que a su antecesor. El ver al ariano más joven le hizo sonreír con agrado pues tenía muy dulces recuerdos del viejo Patriarca, además de que le daba un enorme placer el saber que Atena ignorara ciertas cosas acerca de sus caballeros.

Miró después a la mujer que junto a Shaka la observaban.

_—_Asgard... _—_susurró recordando al dios Odín, el señor de los hielos—. Entonces esta hermosa joven ha de ser una valquiria, ¡qué interesante!

Sacudió un poco la cabeza pensando en la ironía de que en esta fiesta se estuvieran reuniendo dioses rivales y sus servidores mortales que otrora fueron encarnizados enemigos y que se pusieran a fraternizar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pensó maliciosamente que Dionisio ya se encargaría de que esas interacciones no se quedaran en simples conversaciones, pero aún no había prisa alguna. A Hera no le gustaba ir a tontas y a locas a la hora de elegir a aquellos con quienes compartiría la velada.

Las doncellas la miraron un tanto sorprendidas al oírla pero la diosa no se molestó en explicarles nada. El ver juntos a la representante de Odín en la Tierra charlando animadamente con el que muchos consideraban como al más poderoso caballero de la diosa de la sabiduría, por la cual aún sentía un feroz odio al ser la hija favorita de Zeus, le parecía sumamente curioso.

Sus pensamientos pronto se vieron interrumpidos debido a que un recién llegado se le acercó. Le hizo una reverencia y tomó su mano en cuya palma plantó un delicado beso, tras lo cual comentó que el fauno era muy afortunado al ser acariciado por las manos de la bella diosa. Hera sonrió con total descaro al escuchar la grave voz de su hermano Hades.

—Por el momento es el fauno, luego ya veremos...—le miró de reojo y con suma elegancia estiró su mano acariciando la de su hermano por unos segundos.

Hades sonrió al oír a su hermana mayor. Normalmente no salía del Inframundo pero esta vez no quiso resistir la tentación. La miró fijamente y se sintió contento de haber acudido a esta fiesta porque eran muy contadas las veces en las que se podían ver.

En la época del reparto de los tres reinos se había sentido muy resentido con que le tocara en suerte el mas lúgubre, el que ninguno de los tres hermanos quería en realidad y que hubiera sido Zeus y no él, quien se desposara con Hera. Aunque en realidad, tampoco podía decir que le había ido mal porque a pesar de que la mayoría de los mortales le seguían temiendo y que su popularidad en comparación con la de los otros dioses no era gran cosa, poseía la mayor parte de las riquezas de la Tierra, ya que estaban a nivel suberráneo y en el Inframundo se encontraban los magníficos Campos Elíseos. Además, tarde o temprano, todos los mortales irían a parar a algún lugar de su reino, el que él decidiera que se merecían. Ese poder era lo que más le gustaba.

—Tal vez no haya sido buena idea el venir aquí, hermana —dijo algo nerviosamente Hades al sentir que había varias miradas fijas en él.

—Has hecho bien en venir, querido, ¡qué todos sepan que el dios Hades reina aún en el Inframundo! —la diosa levantó su copa y brindó por su hermano, al que invito a sentarse a su lado-. ¡A tu salud, mi hermoso dios!.

Después miró a su alrededor puesto que el festival se estaba colmando con la presencia de muy interesantes caballeros y algunas damas. De nuevo sus ojos se posaron en el caballero de Virgo y quiso ponerlo a prueba, hablándole a través de su cosmos.  
_  
—¡Vaya!, ¡no pensé que el caballero de Virgo gozara de tanta popularidad!.ya veremos que otras gracias ocultan tus ojos velados...  
_  
Shaka se obligó a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, topándose con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente, porque el cosmos de Hera parecía estar envolviéndole. Por un breve instante la vio sonreír abiertamente, pero la suya no era una sonrisa alegre sino más bien sarcástica y burlona. Shaka decidió contestarle por el mismo medio, a fin de cuentas, no era necesario hacer partícipes de aquel intercambio de impresiones a todo aquel que pudiera oírlos.

_—Me temo que no sé a qué se refiere, diosa Hera, dudo poseer la popularidad de la que tanto habla._

Alzó su copa desinteresadamente, mostrándole que él era posiblemente el único que no había bebido nada y dando a entender que costaría trabajo que alguien como él perdiera su cordura. Volvió a prestar su atención a la mujer nórdica, reabriendo esta vez sus ojos.

_—_¿Le gustaría sentarse?, quizás podríamos continuar hablando. Si no le molesta estar en mi compañía, claro está.

Hilda accedió gustosa porque los modales de aquel hombre le parecieron exquisitos aunque le resultara un tanto curioso el que los caballeros atenienses hubieran venido sin el consentimiento expreso de su diosa. No obstante, por ahora la Tierra disfrutaba de un período de paz y las reglas concernientes a la permanencia de los caballeros de oro en sus puestos del Santuario debían haberse relajado.

De todas formas, ellos, al igual que su hermana y los guerreros divinos siempre han disfrutado de una mayor libertad de movimientos que alguien como ella y el Gran Patriarca. Hilda únicamente pudo venir porque, ¿quién sabía por qué habría accedido a hacer tal cosa?, Odín lo había dispuesto así. De hecho, el jefe de los dioses del norte fue muy insistente.  
_—_No me incomoda en absoluto su presencia, caballero de Virgo _—_le dijo de forma pausada haciendo un pequeño mohín_—,_ justo todo lo contrario pues rara vez puedo entablar conversación con otro guerrero que no sea uno de los siete jarls de Asgard o los guardias de palacio. Asgard no es un lugar al que acudan muchas visitas.

Entre el atroz clima, el haber tenido al país en guerra desde tiempo inmemorial, además de que tradicionalmente se tratara a todo aquel que se adentrara allí sin expreso consentimiento como si fueran enemigos, contribuyeron a que Asgard se mantuviera aislado durante milenios. Aunque tras la reciente batalla contra los caballeros de bronce el casi total aislamiento se convirtió en cosa del pasado y desde entonces existe una tregua vigente con los atenienses ya que ambas órdenes tuvieron un enemigo común: Poseidón.

Al igual que el caballero de Virgo, Hilda tampoco había catado aquel seguramente delicioso brebaje, así que para no ofender a su amable anfitrión, una vez que se sentó, se llevó la copa a los labios y sorbió un poquito. ¡Era verdaderamente magnífico!, nada en la Tierra se le podía comparar y estuvo tentada a apurar el contenido de la copa cuando involuntariamente desvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Shura.

La chica se llevó una auténtica sorpresa al ver la escenita que estaba teniendo lugar y sonrió para sus adentros al ver como aquellos dos atenienses: Shura y el joven caballero de bronce, cuyo nombre no había oído, se besaban de una forma tan apasionada. Depositó la copa encima de una mesita que había sido dispuesta para tal menester, pero la colocó de tal forma para que pudiera verla en todo momento, pues le preocupaba que alguien tratara de añadir algún "ingrediente especial".

_—_Shaka, quisiera pedirle un favor. ¿Podríamos tutearnos?, aquí únicamente soy una invitada más, por lo tanto, preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre.  
_—_De acuerdo, Hilda, me parece que es mejor así _—_contestó accediendo a la petición de la dama de los hielos.

Las doncellas les obsequiaron con unos tarritos de aceites perfumados, los cuales despedían un increíble aroma que hizo que Hilda se distrajera por varios minutos y que comparara mentalmente las costumbres griegas y las de su tierra.

—Lo siento, Shaka _—_se disculpó la joven sacerdotisa pues el caballero tenía puesta su atención en ella y pensó que quizás le habría extrañado el que no le dirigiera palabra alguna—. Estaba pensando en lo diferentes que son las celebraciones entre los dioses griegos a las de los nórdicos.  
—Las disculpas no son necesarias, Hilda. Supongo que los dioses de ambos panteones son diamentralmente diferentes, al menos yo no imagino a un dios de tierras frías ofreciendo una fiesta tan... "cálida"—contestó Shaka.

No pudo evitar una sonrisita al oírlo pues en algo se equivocaba: si bien era cierto que en comparación el nivel de infidelidades era muchísimo menor, los dioses del norte podían ser tan poco comedidos a la hora de practicar los placeres de tipo carnal como los griegos, de hecho, normalmente en sus fiestas la sutileza brillaba por su ausencia.  
—No te creas, no son ningunos angelitos precisamente —dijo de forma casual.

Quizás Shaka pensaría al oírla hablar así que estaba siendo irreverente, cuando en realidad, la joven estaba confirmando una verdad de Perogrullo y cualquier persona que estuviera familiarizada con las leyendas escandinavas sabría a lo que se refería. Como dudaba que él supiera gran cosa acerca de sus costumbres, Hilda le explicó que en una fiesta tradicional los guerreros se reunían en una gran sala donde habría comida (principalmente carne de venado) y bebida en abundancia (particularmente cerveza) servidas por las hijas, esposa y esclavas del dueño de la casa. Como entretenimiento seguramente vendría un narrador tradicional que relataría con todo lujos de detalles y mantendría lo mejor posible el suspense al contar algún cuento de una de las famosas sagas épicas.

—Los excesos se cometían principalmente con las cantidades de alcohol consumidas. Las fiestas frecuentemente duraban días enteros y los guerreros bebían casi sin parar —dijo con una mueca de diversión— pero a diferencia con lo que estamos viendo aquí, seguramente un guerrero comenzaría a liarse a golpes con otro por algún motivo trivial. Las cosas empeorarían más como hubiera fanáticos que consumían hongos alucinógenos porque entonces acababan en una especie de batalla campal en la que a menudo había heridos de gravedad e incluso muertos. No exagero, ¿sabes?

La joven no exageraba en absoluto porque desde tiempo inmemorial se había prometido que a todos quienes murieran valientemente en el campo de batalla, sin importar qué tipo de conducta hubieran mantenido a lo largo y ancho de su vida, que formarían parte de la legión de guerreros destinados al Valhalla, donde pasarían el tiempo festejando y batallando. Estos serían los guerreros de las huestes de Odín que lucharían en el Ragnarok. A aquellos que murieran de otra forma les esperaba el reino de la diosa Hel y esa creencia hacía que la violencia y la fiereza tanto en una batalla como en la vida cotidiana fueran consideradas como dignas de culto.

Afortunadamente, varias centurias atrás se prohibieron los duelos a muerte que ocurrían muy a menudo debido a aquellas épicas borracheras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras hablaba con Hilda de nuevo se sintió envuelto por aquella cálida energía y las palabras que nacían del pensamiento de la diosa Hera. Sintiendo algo de curiosidad, ladeó un poco el rostro aprovechando que se había inclinado para colocar su copa sobre la mesita de centro y se volvió hacia donde le indicaba, encontrándose con un fogoso beso propinado por el caballero de bronce a Shura. Apartó su vista de ambos hombres y decidió que escucharía en lugar de mirar pues estaba ansioso por descubrir la reacción del portador de Excalibur ante tal osadía hacia su persona.

**_—_**_Parece que hasta el poderoso caballero de Capricornio ya ha caído en el embrujo. Si yo fuera tú mantendría los ojos bien abiertos._

Hera soltó una suave risa tras transmitir aquel mensaje mental al caballero de Virgo. El hindú parpadeó un par de veces, cerró los ojos y continuó simplemente escuchándola con atención por unos instantes para luego volver a mantener su vista firmemente posada en la mujer nórdica, a la que observó beber un pequeño sorbo del vino; siguió su mano y sus ojos hacia la copa que descendía a la mesa. Sin duda Hilda también estaba siendo precavida.  
A su lado las doncellas depositaban pequeñas botellas con una especie de aceite y a lo lejos, la música comenzaba a escucharse de manera sumamente pausada y seductora, dando así un ambiente perfecto acompañada por el incienso, las velas que servían de única iluminación, los pétalos de rosas y otras flores, los afrodisíacos y ese vino que servían como agua por doquier. En suma, el ambiente era perfecto porque por cada segundo que pasaba Dionisio se aseguraba de que su pequeña fiesta llegara a su clímax, a los premios mayores de aquella festividad: la lujuria y el placer.

_—_¿Qué te pasa caballero?

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó de boca del español, pero eso bastó para deducir que a Shura no le había agradado demasiado la rapidez con la que fue tomado por sorpresa por el chico más joven. Sonrió con ironía mientras que esperaba pacientemente la respuesta que le podría dar Jabu después de habérsele "escapado" momentáneamente la oportunidad. Shaka aprovechó la situación para devolverle un comentario a Hera:

___—_Mi querida diosa, al parecer se ha equivocado. Capricornio aún no ha caído bajo los encantos de la fiesta y en lo referente a mí, costará trabajo hacerme caer en algo más que conversar...  
___—_Creo que tu compañero se ha sentido un poco avergonzado, pero ese caballero de bronce se ve testarudo. 

Shaka rio para sus adentros. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que si no tenía cuidado podría acabar desatando las iras de aquella vengativa diosa, por lo tanto, la mejor opción era la de una retirada estratégica de este delicioso juego de tira y afloja, pero no sin antes dar un pequeño detalle de apreciación a la diosa. Un casi imperceptible aumento en su energía le permitió elaborar una ilusión y sobre la cristalina copa de su vino reflejó la imagen de una corona cilíndrica llamada Polos, de la que se decía que era usada por las grandes diosas. Desapareció la ilusión y Shaka le devolvió una mirada retadora a la diosa olimpica.  
Acercó una bandeja que una de las doncellas había dejado cerca suyo, tomó un fruto pequeño y peculiar y se lo llevó a los labios para degustarlo.

___—_¡A su salud, diosa Hera!._ ¡Qu__é di__sfrute de su cena!_

Mantuvo contacto visual con Hera por unos segundos más y aquel interludio que llevaban entre manos concluyó al regresar Shaka a su amena conversación con Hilda. Tomó una pequeña flor, cuyos pétalos apenas se habían terminado de abrir, y se la ofreció a la dama asgardiana.

_—_Una flor para otra, Hilda _—_le sonrió con sinceridad, posando sus ojos sobre los suyos.

___—D_isfruta de tu bella acompañante y no pierdas más tiempo con esta diosa, querido.

Shaka sonrió para sí mismo al ver como la diosa le guiñaba un ojo y optó por seguir el consejo que acababa de darle.

Hera pidió al fauno más cercano que trajera más vino para ella y para su hermano, cuyos ojos reflejaban una expresión mucho más alegre de lo que normalmente hacían. Hades tomó la mano de Hera y besó su palma con gran gentileza, gesto que fue reciprocado por una cálida sonrisa.

Un par de hermosos jovencitos se acercaron a las dos deidades y colocaron un par de frascos de aceite aromático en las manos de ambos, se rieron "inocentemente" y se retirararon tomados de la mano, mezclándose entre los invitados y junto con otros servidores de Dionisio repartieron aquellas botellitas de aceites perfumados tan especiales.

Hera y Hades dirigieron sus miradas a los demás invitados pues ambos presentían que pronto empezaría la verdadera diversión, al menos ya se estaban dando los preámbulos. Hera miró de reojo a Dionisio, que se estaba procurando una magnífica vista de todos y todo cuanto sucedía. El andrógino dios del vino deseaba enormemente agasajar a aquella variedad de personajes que se paseaban ahora entre su templo; disfrutaba al escuchar las risas de cada uno de ellos, acompañadas por los tintineos de las copas chocando entre sí en los brindis; los comentarios que se susurraban algunos y las miradas indiscretas y curiosas de otros.

Sí, ¡aquello era su vida!.

Llego el momento de subir un poco el tono de la fiesta y el primer banquete fue servido a lo largo de la mesa principal, sobre la cual se dispusieron infinidad de viandas, de entre las cuales destacaba un majestuoso cordero asado que desprendía olor a especias y aceite de oliva; pescados y mariscos de delicado sabor que habían sido atrapados aquel mismo día, un pequeño presente del dios de los mares a su sobrino; higos endulzados de exquisito aroma; unas deliciosas naranjas agridulces y un sinfín de frutas de todos los sabores y colores. Ademas de otras golosinas.

Una multitud de sirvientes hombres y mujeres con el torso desnudo y apenas cubiertos por la falda de sus togas fueron los encargados de servir a todo el que quisiera degustar aquellos manjares. Al fondo, varios bailarines exóticos comezaban a darzar al ritmo de aquella sensual música, con movimientos pausados o frenéticos dependiendo de lo caprichosos que fueran los músicos.

La reina del Olimpo cruzó miradas en silencio con Hades.

Hilda se sintió enormemente complacida por el galante gesto del caballero de la sexta casa. Aquella flor representaba un bello cumplido y, ¿qué mujer podría decir que no le gustaba verse halagada?.  
Su normal apariencia de frialdad era tan sólo una fachada que siempre debía presentar de cara al público pero en esta ocasión al sentir los hermosos ojos azules de Shaka sobre los suyos se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no por incomodidad, sino por una sensación que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de experimentar ya que normalmente Hilda recibía muy pocos halagos a nivel personal.  
A pesar del apoyo con el que contaba en su tierra, por lo general, a la joven se la veía únicamente como a la sacerdotisa principal de Odín o como a la regente de Asgard, cuya palabra es la ley, pero no como a una mujer con sentimientos propios. Eso la convertía en un ser remoto y casi inalcanzable. Los cumplidos a nivel personal en su mayoría provenían del guerrero de Alfa, su mejor guerrero y confidente, pero incluso entre ellos existía una barrera invisible que no se habían atrevido a franquear.

Su mirada seguía posada en él pero pronto algo, o mejor dicho, alguien más llamó la atención de ambos. El dueño de un cosmos bastante fuerte y más bien agresivo hizo acto de presencia; se trataba de un hombretón fornídisimo que parecía estar de muy mal humor mientras escudriñaba a todos los invitados y que quizás no viniera con muy buenas intenciones.

_—_Ese guerrero no se hubiera visto fuera de lugar... _—_murmuró refiriéndose a las violentas fiestas nórdicas de las que le había hablado antes_—._ ¡Oh, Shaka!, seguro que estarás pensando que no somos más que una cuadrilla de bárbaros.  
_—_De ninguna manera..._—_negó levemente con la cabeza mientras escuchaba aquel relato, imaginándose cada escena y absorbiéndola en su memoria.

Shaka desconocía mucho de la historia y deidades nórdicas pero a pesar de la diferencia de sus costumbres, su clima y posición geográfica, tanto en esa cultura como en la griega e incluso en la hindú existían muy marcadas similitudes.  
_—_Sin duda esas fiestas concluían de forma más violenta que las de las deidades griegas, pero sobre ellas también se conocen numerosos detalles escabrosos, _—_entrecerró por un segundo sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba diciendo_—_ y si nos pusiéramos a ahondar en el tema te aseguro que sacaríamos muchísimos trapos sucios. Sin embargo, no es ésta la ocasión de hacerlo.

El estar rodeado de dioses, aunque fuera en una fiesta, era una tarea muy arriesgada. Volvió su cabeza para observar a aquel espectro de aspecto poco amable y de actitud agresiva, a quien reconoció como Gordon de Minotauro.

_—_Tienes razón en decir que aquel hombre tiene muy mal carácter, pero en realidad es inofensivo..._—_sus labios formaron una sonrisa socarrona; ¡los espectros eran tan predecibles!

Hilda sonrió al oír el comentario de los "trapos sucios" pues consideraba irónico que a menudo los dioses decidieran castigar a los mortales por cometer actos de los que ellos mismos eran culpables. Esa era una actitud bastante hipócrita, pues, ¿no debían ser quienes dieran ejemplo?. No se tomó esta cuestión demasiado en serio porque era las escenitas que estaban presenciando no eran exactamente unas que incitaran a debates de tipo filosófico.

_—_No estoy preocupada por él, no creo que en presencia de su señor se atreva a agredir a nadie. simplemente parece estar bastante molesto, como si en realidad no quisiera estar aquí o estuviera decepcionado por algo_—_- dijo Hilda mirando de nuevo a aquel hombretón que tan agresivamente había dado a conocer su presencia

_—_Desea estar_—_contestó Shaka. El poco paciente espectro había comenzado a retirar de manera estridente cada pieza de su armadura_—._ Lo que dudo es de que se porte de manera diferente sólo para beneficio de Hades.

Mientras que los dos mortales hablaban, la diosa Hera seguía conversando animadamente con Hades cuando miró hacia su copa y el rojizo vino se transformó en una hermosa visión regalada por el caballero de oro: ni más ni menos que la corona Polos, que se ciñó por última vez hacía ya algún tiempo. Se sintió profundamente halagada por aquel gesto ya que no cabía lugar a dudas que era todo un caballero, uno muy galante y sabio. Cualquier mujer, diosa o mortal, podría sentirse orgullosa de recibir un obsequio así.  
Llevó su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento mirando directamente a sus ojos como muestra de sinceridad.

Hera retornó la atención a su hermano y siguió degustando su cena, intercambiando pedacitos viandas del plato de Hades; ambos disfrutaban dejando que las especias invadieran sus paladares y que la jugosa carne se deshiciera al contacto. Aquel era un plato digno de los dioses y que además, había sido preparado por unas manos muy especiales.  
Un par de sátiros más se les acercaron llevando platillos con ensaladas, viandas, frutas y por último, como postre trajeron un hermoso racimo de uvas bañadas en miel de Corinto, que despedía un olor exquisito a resina de pino.  
_—_Un obsequio de nuestro señor para la Reina del Olimpo y el Señor del Inframundo_—_ dijo el hermoso jovencito quien no tardó en colocarse a un lado de ladiosa, al igual que otro hizo lo propio con Hades y ambas criaturillas introdujeron una de aquellas deliciosas uvas en las bocas de los dioses.

Era un verdadero delirio probarlas pues cada una era aún más dulce que la anterior. Tras haber catado algunas, Hera decidió dejar aquella comida reposara un poco y observar en silencio a su hermano menor, que, orgulloso miraba las escenas que se daban en el templo. Sintió curiosidad por conocer sus pensamientos; hacía tanto que no participaba de aquellos festejos que seguro que estaría esperando la llegada de algo que en realidad valiera la pena o quizás ya lo había encontrado y tan sólo estaba esperando su momento.

Hera acarició la mejilla del fauno que aún sostenía el racimo de uvas y luego hizo un gesto con su mano invitando a su hermano Hades para que tomara asiento más cerca suyo.  
_—_Acércate Hades, la verdadera fiesta está por comenzar y tenemos lugares privilegiados.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración: las palabras y acciones de Mu vienen originalmente de Absentamelpomene, la chica que lo llevaba en el RPG. Yo simplemente he adaptado lo que ella escribió.**

**Capítulo 6**

Dionisio mandó llamar a un grupo de hermosas jovencitas de aspecto virginal llamadas ménades, que traían de la mano a unos inquietos y sonrientes sátiros de apariencia infantil. Estas criaturillas salieron corriendo a besar a su adorado amo, prodigándole toda clase de caricias: besaban sus mejillas, cuello, brazos y manos mientras que el sonriente dios regalaba a cada uno dulces besos llenos de vino en sus labios.  
Las ménades daban suaves masajes a la piel del dios, impregnándola de un aceite ambarino, supuestamente fabricado con su propio semen.

Dos de estas traviesas criaturas se metieron bajo la faldilla de su toga; jugueteaban entre sus muslos; se besaban cada una a un lado de la hombría del dios enredando sus pequeñas y húmedas lenguas alrededor suyo, mientras que sus complacientes manos le recorrían las piernas. El entrecerró los ojos y descargó un pausado y placentero suspiro. Fue entonces cuando todo cambió.  
—Es momento de iniciar el verdadero festín.

Las luces bajaron de intensidad; los aceites que colgaban del techo y de las vigas de las columnas comenzaron a soltar un aroma aún más profundo y embriagador; la música se tornó erótica y sensual, cautivando los sentidos de los oyentes y aunque se hubieran tapado los oídos no habrían podido escapar de ella; al igual que tampoco nadie habría podido escapar del efecto que producían aquellos maravillosos perfumes.  
Lentamente, los sirvientes de Dionisio fueron retirando los platos y canastas vacías sustituyéndolas por otros cargados de frutillas y viandas con formas sugestivas, cuyos portadores de ambos sexos iban totalmente desnudos y su cuerpos estaban cebados en un aceite deliciosamente aromático y dulce. Se dispusieron a servir aquella comida en la boca de quienquiera que se lo pidiera, ya conociendo de antemano los gustos y afinidades de cada comensal.

La atención de Shaka se desvió hacia donde se encontraba Dionisio, justo en el centro de todo, tras haber oído un nuevo reto a mantener la cordura por parte de la diosa Hera. Ciertamente el guardar la compostura en un momento como ese y con tales imágenes a su alrededor sería una tarea difícil de lograr, sobretodo al saber que también estaba siendo observado por la dama asgariana.  
Hilda se había dado cuenta que la atención de Shaka estaba dividida y le resultaba curiosa la forma en la que miraba hacia la diosa, como si se llevaran alguna clase de juego entre manos que tan solo ellos dos conocían, pero como el joven le respondía sin faltar y con absoluta precisión a sus preguntas, no se sintió ofendida.

A pesar de que la parte del león de la atención de la sacerdotisa se la llevaba el joven rubio, había seguido observando a los demás invitados. Se sintió profundamente aliviada al saber que Hugin y Munin estaban con Odín porque si le hubieran estado revelando los pensamientos y memorias de todos los presentes, la pobre chica se habría vuelto medio majara y más aún con lo que estaba ocurriendo en un banquete en el que la sutileza brillaba por su ausencia. Los efectos en los invitados del aroma de las flores, de los aceites perfumados, del vino y el que desprendían aquellas viandas se estaban haciendo de cada vez más manifiestos.  
Creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero Hilda se sintió envuelta por una sensación bastante calurosa y cuando miró su ropa vio que aún llevaba puesto el abrigo que se había traído desde Asgard. La gruesa prenda se había vuelto terriblemente engorrosa y se depojó de ella, dejando al descubierto un vestido largo atado con prendedores de oro, a la antigua usanza vikinga, pero que dejaba los brazos y parte de los hombros al descubierto.

Desde luego el dios del vino no escatimaba en ofrecer sorpresas a sus invitados pues tan sólo unos instantes atrás, todos aquellos a su servicio simplemente habían estado semidesnudos pero ahora nada se dejaba a la imaginación.  
El abrigo fue retirado por una de las completamente desnudas doncellas dionisíacas, que aseguró a la asgardiana con una mirada traviesa que lo guardarían en un lugar seguro pues por ahora no lo necesitaría; a causa del calor reinante Hilda dejó que se lo llevara. Además, no tenían remilgos en ofrecer algo más que lo que había en las bandejas, canastillos y otros recipientes que cargaban.

—Al parecer estan dispuestos a evocar los más bajos y sensuales instintos en todos los invitados— comentó a Hilda ofreciéndole la fruta de una de las bandejas.

La frase que usó quizás tuviera un doble sentido o quizás los efectos de la música y demás elementos de la fiesta la llevaban a pensar así. Hilda no pudo resistirse a probar uno de los higos que habia en uno de los canastillos y cuyo aspecto era sumamente tentador, además, esa fruta para ella suponía un bocado inusual porque aparte de las frambuesas, fresas y las deliciosas loganberries que crecen en los bosques de Asgard, poca cosa había allí que no tuviera que crecer en un invernadero. La carne se veía sumamente jugosa y apetitosa pero le llamaba menos la atención y prefirió catarla más tarde porque su preparación era muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada y también tenía una pinta exquisita.

Para Hilda el sabor tan dulce de aquellos higos y el aroma de las naranjas eran simplemente divinos, tanto que creyó que incluso tentarían al mismísimo Odín a consumir algo que no fuera aguamiel y las manzanas de Iddunn. Cuanto más comía de aquella deliciosa fruta menos castos se iban volviendo hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos.  
—¡Qué suerte tienen los que viven en estos lares al poder disfrutar más a menudo de estos productos tan deliciosos! —dijo a Shaka tratando de mantener un tópico neutral.

Shaka llamó a una de las doncellas que tenía cerca y que, al igual que la que se había llevado el abrigo de la señorita Hilda, se presentó ante él completamente desnuda e insinuante. El rubio le pidió un poco de carne.

—Le aseguro que ni la fruta más fresca podría tener el mismo sabor que estas. Dionisio se ha asegurado de que cada bocado sea único.

Mientras ambos seguían conversando, Shaka se dio cuenta que uno de sus compañeros de armas se encontraba cerca; se trataba de Mu de Aries, quien no llevaba mucho tiempo en el monte Aventino.  
El joven ariano no había dado a conocer su presencia de inmediato sino que se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos y se sentía algo incómodo. Desde que llegó había estado observando cada detalle de la fiesta y tan sólo había consumido una mínima parte del contenido de la copa que le dieron nada más llegar.  
Notaba que su temperatura corporal seguía subiendo paulatina pero perceptiblemente y estaba bien al tanto de que ni siquiera sus prodigiosos poderes psíquicos le "salvarían" de que su sentido común se fuera por la ventana aquella noche. Por esos motivos, pensó que sería mucho mas prudente esperar un poquito y ver si encontraba a alguien conocido con quien tuviera confianza o por lo menos que le agradara lo suficiente como para pasar parte de o toda la velada.

—Espero que no te moleste, Hilda, ese chico es otro caballero de oro a quien me gustaría presentarte —comentó el hindú tras ver a su amigo.  
—Me encantaría, Shaka. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero aparte de Mime de Benetnasch, no veo a ninguno de los otros guerreros divinos ni otras entidades del panteón nórdico.  
—No te preocupes, me parece que Mime ha encontrado con quien entretenerse— comentó señalando al guerrero divino, quien estaba hablando con otro hombre que le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

Mu vio que el sexto guardián le hacía señas y que estaba acompañado por una hermosa mujer, a la que reconoció por su insual aspecto como a la regente de Asgard. A pesar de que se encontraba algo azorado y Shaka no estaba solo, no perdía nada en acercarse a él. Quizás incluso podría pedirle algún consejo ya que le pareció una paradoja que el caballero de Virgo, que apenas salía de su morada excepto para reunirse con sus pupilos o meditar bajo los árboles gemelos, actuara con tan completa naturalidad en este sitio. Se plantó delante de su amigo al que saludó afectuosamente.

—Buenas noches, Mu —giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia la joven—. Te presento a Hilda de Polaris, la sacerdotisa principal de Odín.

El joven hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a la asgariana. No obstante, algo ocurrió con lo que Mu no habia contado: cuando su amigo se la estaba presentando en vez de posar la mirada sobre su rostro lo hizo sobre su escote y no muy disimuladamente. Al caballero de Aries se le habían ido los ojos y se sintió sumamente avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Bajó la mirada al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta pues tanto Hilda como Shaka habían notado aquella mirada y el que su rostro se hubiera ruborizado ligeramente.

Por suerte, la joven no se lo tomó mal, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de atención. En Asgard nadie habría osado hacer algo así en público sin arriesgarse a sufrir un terrible castigo y ella pensó que su casi inmediato rubor debía haber sido causado porque no debía ser su comportamiento normal. Además, le pareció que la subida de color al rostro de Mu le daba un aspecto bastante tierno y ninguno de los presentes, incluso aquellos con un mayor autocontrol, lograría ser inmune a los designios de su anfitrión por mucho tiempo. Hilda tampoco era tan inocente como para no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que podría ocurrir en una bacanal.

Se fijó más atentamente en el joven de cabellos lilas, en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y sobretodo, le atrayeron los dos puntos que llevaba sobre la frente y el que sus cejas estuvieran completamente despobladas, porque eso le daba un toque muy exótico a su rostro. Esos rasgos ya los había visto en otra persona, pues cuando los caballeros atenienses estuvieron en Asgard, vino también un chiquillo de cabellos rojos con facciones como las de este muchacho. A Hilda le alegró enormemente la vista y el ego el poder disfrutar de la compañía de dos hombres tan bellos y tan diferentes a los de su tierra y antes de que ninguno de los dos se le adelantara, decidió tomar la palabra.  
—Es un placer conocerle, caballero. Si no me equivoco, —dijo guiñando un ojo a Shaka lo más disimuladamente posible pues una traviesa idea se le acababa de ocurrir— usted es el caballero de Tauro.

El disimulado gesto de la chica no le pasó desapercibido, la miró sonriéndole, dándole a entender que había comprendido el mensaje y la dejó continuar con su pequeño plan sin decir palabra alguna, esperando que fuese el mismo Aries quien la corrigiera.  
Shaka se hizo a un lado para que su amigo pudiese tomar asiento. Tomó la copa que en toda la noche no había tocado ni recibido mucha de su atención y bebió un sorbo. Su sabor era dulce, pero no demasiado; un sabor adictivo que tenía el mismo toque que cualquier otra clase de alcohol. Sin embargo, éste parecía tener además la cualidad de "hacer arder" cada parte del cuerpo y hacer fluir la sangre de una forma un poco más acelerada.

—Es un placer señorita... —fue todo lo que Mu atinó a decir porque veía como la situación se iba saliendo de su control. No había forma de escapar y para colmo, el virginiano no ayudaba con sus comentarios. Como pudo trató de ignorar lo ocurrido unos instantes atrás y devolvió su mirada a la joven de ojos de hielo, que estaba degustando una uva que Shaka acababa de ofrecerle comentando lo apetitosas que eran—. Mi nombre es Mu... y lamento decepcionarla, Alteza, pero en realidad soy el caballero de Aries.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo sumamente interesantes para Hilda, que agradeció silenciosamente a sus dioses el haberle brindado la oportunidad de dejarla asistir a esta fiestecita, aunque no entendiera muy bien sus motivos. La organización era excelente; ningún invitado estaba siendo desatendido; tanto la comida como la bebida eran de la más exquisita calidad y había compañía suficiente como para no aburrirse. Hilda se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, no tan sólo por lo que le entraba por los ojitos, sino también porque estaba compartiendo la velada con un hombre culto e interesante.  
Su amigo, que era algo más tímido, también le cayó simpático. Aunque no por ello pudo resistir la tentación de ser un poco cruel con él como minivenganza a su atrevido gesto de antes. Se reía para sus adentros al ver que el sexto guardián no lo ayudaba a salir de aquella situación que le parecía tan embarazosa pero también apelaba a su lado tierno que el lemuriano se sonrojara y que titubeara un poco al revelarle su "equivocación".

—¿En serio no es usted Tauro?... ¡oh, bueno!, le aseguro que no es decepción alguna, Mu. Insisto en que es un placer —susurro Hilda poniendo enfásis en esta palabra— el conocerlo.  
—Hilda es una mujer muy bella, ¿no te parece, Mu?

Mu no contestó a su amigo pues se sintió algo azorado y tomado por sorpresa. Observó como todos los comensales probaban sin reservas los exquisitos alimentos y bebidas, incluso él mismo se sintió tentado a aceptar el ofrecimiento de una de las "descubiertas" damas, pero viendo el efecto que el vino le había causado prefirió ser prudente. Por ese motivo, cuando Shaka ofreció una segunda fruta a Hilda como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Mu no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y más todavía cuando oyó a Hilda hablar en un tono que le pareció muy sugerente.

_¡Por todos los dioses!, ¿no se supone que las sacerdotisas de_ _Odín_ _deben permanecer vírgenes?_

—Ciertamente se ve exquisita —dijo arrebatando aquella uva a Shaka para evitar a la joven los posibles peligros de esa comida.  
—Me parece que mi compañero de armas comparte mi idea de que eres muy bella —comentó "inocentemente" Shaka enarcando una ceja y pretendiendo que en vez de a la fruta, Mu se refería a la sacerdotisa.

Mu miró a ambos con incredulidad y se devanaba los sesos tratando de buscar una explicación plausible acerca del extraño comportamiento del caballero de Virgo. Aries desvió la mirada por un momento como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien.  
—¿Sabes si la diosa Atena asistirá a la celebración? —preguntó finalmente tratando de cambiar de tema.

Shaka arqueó una ceja al ver que Mu había adoptado una actitud quizás en exceso precavida; se preguntaba si ello se debía al ambiente tan claramente sensual o porque genuinamente temía por el honor de Hilda. Aquello último le parecía improbable y no por que estuviese mal cuidarla porque eso lo haría cualquier caballero a pesar de que Hilda era más que capaz de valerse por sí misma, sino porque en lo profundo de sus acciones parecía haber algo fuera de lo normal; algo que quizás Mu nunca se atrevería a confesar en circunstancias normales.  
Prefirió no preguntarle pues conocía a Mu lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no soltaría prenda si lo cuestionara directamente delante de Hilda. Cuando el ariano quisiera confiar en él, lo haría, entre tanto no valía la pena avergonzarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Tomó otra uva y la se la llevó a los labios, comiéndola de una sola vez y disfrutando de su sabor con suma lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para responderle.  
—No he tenido oportunidad de verla desde que regresó al Santuario —contestó negando con la cabeza y pensando que tal vez eso sería lo mejor, de lo contario ninguno de los caballeros podría comportarse de forma tan desenvuelta. —Y a juzgar por la compañía, dudo que vaya a venir... —dijo con la mirada aún posada en la diosa olímpica, quien besó impúdicamente a Hades, sabedora que en aquel justo instante el caballero de Virgo los estaba observando.

Hades le preguntó con algo de sorna si estaba tratando de provocar a alguien, mientras empapaba una fresa en chocolate derretido que se llevó a la boca y que comenzó a mordisquear delicamente. Hera sonrió tras aquel apasionado beso a su hermano y su mirada se fijó en él porque el ver la forma en la que consumía aquella fresa la excitaba terriblemente. Se acercó su oído y le susurró lentamente algunas palabras para que dirigiera su mirada a la mesa donde se encontraban la valquiria y los caballeros de Virgo y Aries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El rubio tomó otra uva y tuvo una maliciosa idea. Colocó el pequeño fruto cerca de sus labios y se fue acercando lentamente al ariano, entre cuyos labios la depositó y le retó a que se la comiera. Le sonrió con un poco de picardía pues había logrado la nada fácil tarea de sorprender a Mu.  
Mu trató de protestar pero cuando abrió la boca involuntariamente, se la tragó. La frutita le pareció sumamente deliciosa y de inmediato su sistema reaccionó bombeando sangre hasta cierta parte del cuerpo que hubiera preferido que pasara desapercibida.  
—Tienes razón, mi querido Shaka, tal vez yo debería corresponder a tu amabilidad— dijo dividiendo otra por la mitad e imitando el gesto del rubio.

El hindú había estado reposando tranquilamente mientras lo escuchaba, en parte preocupado por lo que Hilda pudiera estar pensando sobre ellos dos. Shaka no había tenido tiempo de apartarse y para cuando quiso echar cuentas los invasores labios de Aries estaban ya sobre los suyos en un demandante y poco sutil beso. Al virginiano parecía arderle y helársele la sangre en cuestión de nanosegundos porque su enorme autocontrol y disciplina recibieron una fuerte sacudida al aceptar aquel beso. Sin apartarse de Mu, colocó una mano sobre su pecho, obligándole a retroceder un poco.  
—Bien jugado, Mu— dijo ladeando casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza, permitiendo que su larga cabellera le sirviera de barrera y tapara la visibilidad a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Aprovechando la improvisada privacidad se ocupó de sutilmente rozar su entrepierna con su rodilla—. Por otro lado, Aries, deberíamos limitarnos a continuar nuestra agradable conversación, ¿no te parece?

Sentía como la cabeza le punzaba y el beso de Shaka terminó por arrebatarle por completo la cordura. Se quedó quieto en el lugar en el que Shaka lo había dejado, jadeando, como si hubiera corrido un millón de kilómetros. Por momentos a Mu le parecía estar desdoblado porque, por un lado, se preocupaba de la imagen que estaba dando y del respeto hacia los presentes, pero por el otro, sentía un fortísimo deseo de hacer suyos a los dos jóvenes que estaban compartiendo la velada con él.

Shaka lo besó sutil y lentamente una vez más antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna.  
—Es una descortesía hacer esta clase de cosas en presencia de una dama, en especial sin invitarla, ¿no te parece? —comentó en voz suficientemente alta para que Hilda lo escuchara. Se separó de el y volvió a retomar su asiento con una amplia sonrisa—. Esperamos no haberte incomodado, Hilda.

Mu se incorporó, ya más consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y observó un bulto en su entrepierna que sería muy difícil de ocultar.  
—Discúlpenme, debo salir un momento... —dijo algo avergonzado mientras se levantaba un tanto apresuradamente.

Shaka casi podía reír de satisfacción cuando Mu se comenzó a disculpar para hacer una elegante salida; estaba seguro de que lo habría logrado de no haber sido porque poco antes Hilda tomó las manos de ambos y las apretó por unos segundos, asegurándoles que no se sentía incómoda, además de agradecerle su pequeño halago.  
—No tienes nada que agradecer Hilda, cada palabra ha sido cierta —respondió Shaka tomándose la libertad de acariciar con el dorso de sus dedos su mejilla.

Aquella escenita había alegrado enormemente la existencia de Hilda; el ver a dos hombres tan guapos besarse de la forma en la que lo hicieron la dejó casi sin respiración, aunque al caballero de Aries debió haberle incomodado el verse tan expuesto ante una desconocida; Hilda esperaba que sólo fuera algo temporal y le divirtió pensar que quizás al joven le haría falta calmar un poco sus ardores. Sonrió al oír al caballero de Virgo disculparse puesto que quizás lo que dijo sólo fuera en deferencia a su rango o porque tuviera una determinada imagen de los asgarianos que no era del todo correcta.

Aunque venía de un país muy conservador, la homosexualidad nunca había estado vedado a su gente, ni a hombres ni a mujeres, a pesar de que normalmente se describía de forma poco halagadora al hombre que tomaba el papel pasivo en una relación sexual. En realidad, tradicionalmente, lo que estaba mal visto era que no se contrayera matrimonio o, peor aún, que un hombre o una mujer decidiera no tener hijos; sin importar cuales fueran sus preferencias sexuales todos estaban bajo la obligación moral de perpetuar el nombre de su clan, aunque si un guerrero no tenía hijos propios se consideraba aceptable el recurrir a la adopción de los de algún enemigo o prisionero, tal como Volker hizo con Mime.  
Hilda siempre había estado al corriente de las tendencias de varios de sus guerreros y si Odín los había aceptado, no iba a ser ella quien se pusiera a criticarlos. De todas formas, había ciertos detalles íntimos de los que ni tan siquiera su hermana conocía: a Hilda no le atraían únicamente los hombres.

Mientras Hilda y Shaka observaban la apresurada salida del caballero de Aries, el rubio volvio a oír la burlona voz de la diosa Hera.

_Mi muy ocupado caballero de Virgo, no pienso olvidar nuestro reto pero me parece que por el momento estás muy ocupado; al igual que yo..._

En la sección donde se encontraban los dioses se oyó a Hera soltar una ligera risa al terminar aquellas susurrantes palabras, divirtiendo con ellas al dios del Inframundo. Sus ojos no habían perdido detalle cuando la escena del beso entre Shaka y Mu tuvo lugar y a pesar de que el caballero de Virgo había intentado tapar con su larga melena aquel avance, tanto ella como su hermano lo vieron todo con absoluta nitidez.  
—Me parece, querido Hades, que hasta el más santo de los aquí presentes encontrará su más temida debilidad— le contestó mientras soltaba delicadamente de entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello negro del dios.

Las palabras de la reina del Olimpo le hicieron darse cuenta de que había comenzado a perder su entereza, pero todavía conservaba un mejor autocontrol que el de su buen amigo. Pensó en muchas respuestas que dar a Hera pero finalmente suspiró, y permitiendo que fuese su propio cosmos quien envolviera a la diosa en un abrazo, le habló con toda calma y armonía._  
Mi también muy ocupada diosa Hera, no ha sido exactamente usted quien ha logrado ganar algo de terreno, tal mérito es del caballero de Aries..._

Al oír aquellas palabras los ojos de la diosa parecieron arder en llamas por espacio de una milésima de segundo pues se sintió enormemente ofendida por alguien, que a pesar de que poseía poderes excepcionales, para ella no dejaba de ser un simple mortal que, desgraciadamente, estaba al servicio de su odiada hijastra. Hera levantó su mano e hizo que su cosmoenergía se posara algo pesadamente sobre el caballero de oro y viera como sus ojos reflejaban aquel cambio de humor por su parte.

—No le he quitado el crédito a nadie y cuando te dije que ya habías encontrado a alguien más con quien medirte, me refería al lemuriano. Has conseguido ofenderme con tus palabras, Shaka... —murmuró Hera en un tono de voz muy severo, hizo una pausa un tanto dramática y susurró lentamente—. No obstante, esta noche me siento magnánima, así que dejaré pasar por alto esta ocurrencia, mi querido mortal.

Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar se volvió hacia su hermano y acarició su rostro suavemente. El dios la miró sumamente complacido al verla reprender al caballero de oro que un tiempo atrás había intentado atacarle mientras ocupaba el cuerpo de Shun, desobedeciendo con sus acciones una orden directa de la propia Atena. Su hermana no era alguien que olvidara una ofensa fácilmente y muy seguramente, a pesar de sus palabras a Shaka, estaría tramando alguna revancha contra él. No obstante, optó por guardar silencio justo entonces pues aquel "enfrentamiento" no era asunto suyo y esa noche sólo le interesaba salir de la rutina y pasar un buen rato en la fiesta.

—Hades a veces creo que tienes razón cuando dices que los mortales no tienen juicio.

La diosa tomó una copa de ambrosía y la bebió con calma, recostándose de nuevo en el diván. Hades le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas y tomó su mano libre, cuyo dorso marcó con un suave beso.

Mientras que veía como Mu desaparecía entre los invitados, la sacerdotisa había estado observando al caballero rubio.  
Desde el primer momento que los vio, Hilda se formó una favorable primera impresión de ambos y en particular le gustaba Shaka.  
_¡Por_ _todos los dioses! __este joven habría sido muy bien recibido por Od__í__n _pensó Hilda al notar una ligera elevación de la cosmoenergía del sexto guardián dirigida a la diosa olímpica; a pesar de que se trataba de tan sólo de una pequeña muestra de su poder, no cabía duda de que aquella energía era poderosísima, por lo que la nórdica se alegraba de la tregua existente entre el Santuario y Asgard. Pensó con un pequeño deje de envidia que Atena era muy afortunada al contar con él entre los caballeros de oro.

Aquellas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas porque la muchacha justo entonces estaba en el punto de mira de Hera y Hades; la diosa le hizo un gesto con su mano para atraer su atención. La joven se volvió hacia un lado y vio a un fauno junto a ella con una hermosa corona de rosas blancas que despedían un aroma maravilloso.  
_Una corona blanca para tan virginal criatura; su belleza, joven valquiria, es un agasajo para los dioses y para los mortales que la acompañan._

El presente que le trajo el fauno le pareció sumamente exquisito y Hilda se sintió profundamente emocionada por aquel regalo inesperado, al igual que por el mensaje de la diosa Hera. Hilda se giró por un momento para hacerle una pequeña venia y hablarle telepáticamente.

_Majestad, me honráis enormemente con vuestro presente y vuestros halagos, aunque si tuvieran que elegir a la más bella dama de las aquí presentes, vos_ _ganaríais el_ _premio sin duda alguna._

Aquellas palabras no fueron expresadas como un cumplido hipócrita ni por temor porque desde que Hilda la vio por primera vez le había llamado la atención su apariencia física y aunque no se atreviera a expresar nunca este pensamiento en voz alta, francamente, se había llevado la impresión de que Zeus debía ser muy estúpido al haberle sido y seguir siéndole infiel y, peor aún, por pensar que podría hacerlo impunemente.  
Le hizo mucha gracia el que la diosa la describiera como virginal por tener el título de valquiria. Las valquirias de la era mitológica debían permanecer como doncellas vírgenes sino querían perder sus alas, aunque antiguamente se le daba un significado muy diferente a aquella palabra.

La diosa sonrió complacida al escuchar a la joven nórdica y le agradeció sus amables palabras; también le sonrió de manera cómplice al escuchar aquel pensamiento sobre su alusión a la virginidad pues ella tomaba baños para restaurarla.

_No creo ser la mujer más hermosa aquí, pero os agradezco tan delicado halago_**.**

Hilda hizo un gesto nuevo de agradecimiento a la diosa y cuando volvió a girarse, vio que Mu había regresado y había tomado asiento a su lado pronunciando unas breves palabras de disculpa por su ausencia. Hilda le sonrió y le aseguró que no tenía nada por lo que disculparse.

Sin necesidad de pedir nada en voz alta, una de las doncellas le ofreció una jugosa naranja y otra le presentó una toalla húmeda para que pudiera limpiarse las manos después de abrirla. La muchacha estaba en aquella labor cuando se acercó alguien más a la mesa que compartía con Shaka y Mu; nada más ver a esa persona, de nuevo dio gracias a Odín por haberle brindado aquella oportunidad uúnica.  
El recien llegado era un hombre muy atractivo de largos cabellos azules, un tanto desordenados y una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro. Su apariencia era elegante aunque un tanto provocativa pues su pantalón estaba algo ajustado en las partes convenientes y su camisa de seda estaba parcialmente abierta.

La fiesta ya llevaba un buen rato de haber empezado pero como a todos los demás invitados, se le había obsequiado con una copa de vino tan pronto como entró. Escudriñó la sala para ver si hallaba a algún conocido y su esfuerzo dio fruto al toparse con una larga cabellera rubia. Sonrió ampliamente avanzando con pasos decididos para colocarse a espaldas del caballero de Virgo.  
—¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, ¿quién iba a decir que me encontraría aquí al más recto de los doce? —expresó en un tono de voz alegre pretendiendo estar sorprendido.  
—Así que el santo menos casto decidió unirse la fiesta...— contestó Shaka una vez que lo tuvo de frente.

Mientras Shaka se movía para encararse a él, Milo había divisado a otro de sus compañeros, Shura de Capricornio, quien parecía bastante ocupado con otro chico.  
—Han empezado la fiesta sin mí, eso hiere mi orgullo.  
Milo bebió de la copa dándose la vuelta hasta quedar a un lado de Shaka, quien lo miró de reojo mientras se sentaba descaradamente a su lado con aquella ropa tan ajustada que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación.  
—Lamento que te sientas herido, Milo, pero quizás debiste llegar más temprano.  
—No lo creo, Virgo, al parecer llegué en el momento justo...

Hilda había estado pendiente de la conversación entre ambos hombres y saludó al nuevo caballero, cuya atención estaba centrada momentáneamente en Mu.  
—¿No vas a saludar a la señorita Hilda, Milo? —le preguntó Shaka al verlo algo distraído**—. **Discúlpanos, Hilda, Milo es el caballero de Escorpión.

Al oír a su compañero, Milo giró un poco la cabeza observando a la joven nórdica con interés y curiosidad; arqueó una ceja y tomó una de sus delicadas manos besando su dorso.  
—Lamento no haberla saludado como se debe, señorita Hilda. Permítame decirle que es un placer conocerla.  
—El honor de estar rodeada de los mejores guerreros atenienses es mío, caballero —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

_¡Qué hombre tan sensual!_ pensó Hilda al notar que los ojos del caballero del Escorpión se clavaban en ella por un momento y en como sonreía; con los ojos hizo una pequeña señal a la sacerdotisa y a Shaka para que observaran al recién llegado caballero de Aries. Mu se sonrojó un poco más al sentirse de nuevo el centro de atención.  
—Este lugar está cargado de sorpresas, nunca creí que vería a Mu en ese estado —comentó Milo "inocentemente" mientras limpiaba con la punta de la lengua los pequeños residuos de vino que se habían depositado en sus labios y alargaba una mano para alcanzar una de las apetitosas frutillas de uno de los centros de mesa—. Deberíamos decirle a Atena que haga más fiestas como éstas y menos reuniones aburridas y monótonas.

Hilda simplemente se rio al oír aquellas palabras que en una situación normal habría considerado sumamente irrespetuosas hacia su diosa; sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno porque aquel hombre no era uno de los guerreros a su servicio y no era a ella a quien correspondía amonestarlo.  
La joven también sentía a flor de piel los efectos de aquellos afrodisíacos por mucho que se estuviera cuidando de disimularlo y no le estaba siendo nada fácil mantener la compostura al estar rodeada de estos hermosos y sumamente sensuales caballeros.  
Mientras tanto una de estas traviesas muchachitas la había dejado descalza y sus gruesas medias desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Hilda no tenía ni idea de como se las arreglaron para que ni tan siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero como aquella chica simplemente procedió a untar sus pies y tobillos con aquel aceite de tan delicioso aroma con el que antes habían obsequiado a los invitados y como lo hacía de una forma magistral, Hilda comenzó a relajarse y dejó que la muchacha siguiera con su labor.

Tomó la hermosa corona de rosas que Hera le había regalado; acarició las preciosas rosas blancas y siguió mordisqueando un delicioso higo que había dejado a medio comer sobre la mesita. Tras haberlo consumido, se limpió las manos con una toalla que la servicial doncella le trajo antes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A Dionisio le complacía enormemente el ver que todos sus invitados comenzaran lentamente a caer en su dulce hechizo; poco a poco las mesas iban siendo ocupadas por nuevos comensales a quienes casi de inmediato llegaban nuevas copas cargadas de dulce elixir y frutas de exquisitas texturas y sugerentes formas. El anfitrión dio dos nuevas palmadas en el aire y levantando los brazos llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

**_—_**Queridos amigos, me siento honrado de contar con vuestra presencia en este lugar. Brindad conmigo con el vino de Corinto y luego entregaos al placer que más os apetezca.

Levantó su copa y bebió de un solo sorbo el contenido albergado en ella; hizo una nueva señal y esta vez los centauros aparecieron en escena dejando caer por todo el lugar diversas cortinas de seda semitransparente junto con pétalos perfumados de flores de todos los colores y un fresco rocío. Estas cortinas servían para separar los espacios en los que se encontraban los grupos de invitados, dándoles así un poco de intimidad. Sin embargo, aquella privacidad no era absoluta pues la transparecia de la tela permitía que se vieran claramente las siluetas de los demás y para los dioses la visión seguía siendo igual de nítida. Dionisio sonrió al pensar que los mortales desconocían ese último detalle.

Mientras que los músicos cambiaban nuevamente de melodías por sonidos más misteriosos y cautivadores Dionisio dio una mirada a todos y se despidió momentánemente pues estaba impaciente por entregarse a sus propios placeres. Tomó por la cintura a una de las jovencitas, estrechándola contra su cuerpo de manera casi delirante mientras su chitón resbalaba hacia el suelo. En lo que al joven dios concernía éste era tan sólo el entrante, el plato principal aún estaba por venir, pero no tenía prisa, bien merecía la pena esperar un poco más para disfrutar de los favores de la persona que había logrado llamar su atención desde que sus ojos cruzaron miradas por primera vez.  
Miró entonces a sus adorados querubines y sus ojos brillaron de lascividad y deseo y se recostó con ellos y una bella doncella tras relamerse los labios en anticipación al delicioso placer que estaban a punto de experimentar.

Mientras tanto la conversación que llevaban Hera y Hades iba subiendo de tono. La reina olímpica se recostó sobre el diván elegantemente en una pose sugestiva. Sostenía en una mano una bella copa de oro llena de ambrosía, de la que sorbía delicadamente de tanto en tanto. Hades observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos y le sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras con un breve movimiento de su cabeza.  
Sabía que Hera se traía algo entre manos con el sexto caballero de oro y por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, no le sorprendía que su hermana se hubiera fijado en él, pues era un hombre de gran belleza física, cuyo poderío era tan sólo rivalizado por el de los dioses; él mismo había tenido ocasión de comprobar tal hecho en su reino.  
Hades dejo escapar una perversa risa pues estaba interesado en ver si aquel supuestamente casto caballero era capaz de resistir las tentaciones que se le pusieran por delante, pues con la compañía con la que se encontraba, lo tendría bien difícil, tanto si Hera lo hubiera retado como si no.

_****__—_Creo que mas bien ellos serán los beneficiados con la compañía de la hermosa joven. 

Los labios de Hera se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa pues las palabras de Hades eran muy ciertas.

_—_Algunos dioses los hacen sufrir, otros los envían a guerras fatales. Yo me dedico a tentarlos muy de vez en cuando, que de todo es lo menos malo, no crees?_— _le dijo mirando de nuevo hacia Shaka y sus acompañantes.

Observó con detenimiento como llevaba la copa hasta sus labios, bebiendo lentamente con una mezcla de sensualidad y erotismo como si lo estuviera haciendo más bien de una fuente de infinito placer. La piel de Hera se erizó con verle realizar un gesto tan simple y Hades le volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba la copa a un lado y compartían la carne de un delioso cordero de un mismo plato.

Dionisio había dejado a su disposición una parte de aquel salón en el que había una cascada de aguas termales. Algunos querubines jugueteaban en las aguas; dejaban caer pétalos y florecillas de diversas fragancias e invitaban a las divinidades a venir a su lado con aquellas falsamente inocentes sonrisas. Miró a su hermano y se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar con ambas manos su rostro como si se tratara de una valiosísima estatua de mármol.

_—_¿Supongo que tanta delicadeza no llama tu atención, no es así?_— _preguntó mirando en dirección a la joven nórdica.

Hades deslizó sus dedos por los labios de la diosa para luego llevarlos a su propia boca y lamerlos de manera exquisita. Hera se sonrojó levemente al sentir aquel gesto tan sensual y al notar un ligero calor recorrer su cuerpo. No cabía duda que todos los afrodisíacos que Dionisio había puesto en todo lo que habían, visto, olido y tocado seguían haciendo su efecto, todo ello sin contar con que Hades tenía mas que suficientes méritos para ponerla en ese estado. Sonrió divertida al imaginarse que podría pensar su hermano si supiera que aquella inocente acción le había provocado un espasmo que recorría aun su cuerpo.

_—Al parecer, infundo temor u odio a los mortales. De todas formas, no estoy interesado en aceptar atenciones de cualquiera, querida Hera._

Rio al tiempo que tomaba la mano del senor del Inframundo y lo conducía hacia aquella cascada, donde los pequeños querubines dejaban caer pétalos de rosa en el agua y reían divertidos al ver a los dos dioses acercarse a ellos. Al llegar, Hera deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hades y de un suave movimiento quitó el himatión que le cubría, dejándole con un chitón del mismo oscuro color cubriendo su cuerpo. Admiró la blanca piel y los delineados músculos del dios que se marcaban suavemente bajo sus pliegue.

Uno de los querubines se acercó a ella y con sus pequeñas y suaves manos comenzó a espacir un delicado y cálido aceite en su piel, retirando con delicadeza las tiras de su vestido mientras miraba juguetón al dios del Inframundo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Mientras los dioses estaban ocupados en sus juegos, Hilda aceptó encantada una inesperada oferta del ariano. Mu no perdió tiempo en tomar el lugar de la bella doncella dionisíaca que se retiró mirandolos con una traviesa expresión en su rostro, como la de alguien que conocía un secreto que no pensaba revelar a nadie.

—Gracias, Mu... —susurró mientras retiraba algunos mechones de su suave cabello—, pero, por favor, dejemos las formalidades de lado por esta noche. Basta con que me llames Hilda.

Las cosas se habían puesto sumamente interesantes porque no sólo tenía al caballero de Aries continuando el trabajito que la chica había comenzado anteriormente y la compañía del bello rubio, también notaba, aunque no pudiera verlos claramente, como los demas invitados estaban subiendo el tono de "desmadre" de la fiesta iniciado por el dios del vino. Tras probar el delicioso vino corintio, comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el éxtasis que causaban los afrodisíacos.  
Sonrió cuando al volverse vio la silueta de quien supuso sería un fauno o un sátiro acercarse al caballero de Escorpión y decirle algo. Milo murmuró unas palabras de disculpas y se fue a ver a la persona que había enviado a aquel mensajero.

Las sorpresas no se habían acabado para Hilda, quien en un principio pensó que Mime se había marchado de Asgard sin permiso, porque pronto se dio cuenta del error de esa suposición. A fin de cuentas, si varios caballeros y entidades de otras órdenes se encontraban aquí, no sería tan descabellado suponer el que los guerreros asgarianos hubieran recibido una invitación. Hilda vio a otro de ellos, un joven de aspecto sumamente apuesto que vino a saludarla.

Pensó divertida que mayor sorpresa debió ser la del chico al verla en tal guisa con dos de los caballeros atenienses y en particular con uno de ellos dándole un delicioso masaje. El protocolo en el palacio de Valhalla era muy tradicional e increíblemente estricto y en circunstancias normales, ni tan siquiera sus allegados la habrían visto comportarse de esa forma tan impúdica en público. Hilda normalmente se habría sentido azorada al verse sorprendida pero en esta ocasión no se inmutó, la atmósfera del lugar estaba demasiado subida de tono como para ir en plan decoroso y tenía entendido que los Guerreros Divinos no eran exactamente unos angelitos cuando se trataba de una conquista amorosa. Francamente, más sorprendente habría sido que algún invitado ignorara cual era el propósito del festival.

Acarició el rostro del caballero de Aries indicándole que parara por un momento y aprovechó para alisar un poquito su vestido.  
—Gracias, Mu —le dijo mirándolo sugestivamente—. Es suficiente por ahora.

Hilda respondió al saludo de Syd y comentó acerca de la generosidad que Odín y Freya habían mostrado al no poner pegas en dejarles aceptar la invitación. La muchacha presentó formalmente al joven guerrero a los dos caballeros atenienses.  
—Syd de Mizar, estos jóvenes son dos de los caballeros de oro de la diosa Atena. Este es Shaka de Virgo— la joven retiró la mano de su hombro pues solamente se trataba de un efímero gesto seguido de una mirada corta pero sugerente a sus bellos ojos azules y después su otra mano repitió el mismo gesto en el caballero de ojos verdes—y este es Mu de Aries.

Tomó la naranja que la doncella le había dado anteriormente, que habia dejado "abandonada" en la mesita y que aun no había probado.  
—No dudo que vayas a pasarlo bien, Syd. Dionisio es un anfitrión excelente y generoso.

No tardó mucho en encontrar "entretenimiento" el guerrero divino pues se marchó casi tan pronto como había llegado, aunque no sin antes ofrecer un atrevida mirada y acariciar suavemente el cabello de la joven. Hilda no hizo gesto alguno de protesta. Syd era un chico muy bien parecido y alguien a quien en Asgard se consideraría como un excelente partido, de hecho, quizás incluso como un futuro consorte.

La osada interrupción del guerrero de Zeta no estropeó para nada el ambiente, de hecho, lo encendió más y de forma muy sutil. Sonrió un tanto maliciosamente al pensar lo guapísimo que se veía Syd con aquellas ropas tan ajustadas. Normalmente cuando estaba en su presencia el joven venía ataviado con la armadura del tigre negro.  
Al dejarla sola de nuevo con los dos caballeros atenienses puso aquellas ideas a un recóndito lugar de su cerebro, pues lo que de verdad le interesaba era en continuar el juego que se llevaba entre manos con los dos caballeros de oro.

Sentía una enorme curiosidad acerca de ellos y sobre cuan lejos sería capaz de dejarse llevar por el ambiente tan cargado de sensualidad de la velada. 


End file.
